


Longing for you

by Mixk



Series: Cared for you [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interlude 2 in the Cared for you series, set between chapters 10 and 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for you

It takes Stiles forever to find his way back to his jeep, even more so considering he has to carry his best friend with him—you'd never guess by looking at him but Scott is actually pretty heavy, damn him and his muscles. Stiles's never had a great sense of direction in the first place and it's even worse when you throw him in the middle of the woods. Add to that his growing anxiety with every passing second over having Peter follow them or just plain observing them and Stiles is a big ball of nerves waiting to explode. Peter pretty much disappeared after his last spoken words, leaving Stiles alone with Scott in his weird seizure-like state.  _You know you love me._ Stiles wants to scoff at that, remembering what Peter said. He can't love Peter. First off, Stiles likes Lydia, that fact has been well established a long time ago. Second, Stiles is straight. He's pretty sure he is. Oh and he's too smart to fall in love with murdering alpha werewolves.

To say that Stiles is relieved when he makes it to his beloved vehicle safe and sound would be an understatement. Peter got him pretty rattled, Stiles realizes as he takes a deep breath in his seat, having settled Scott in the passenger one. His mind goes through what just happened a few minutes ago, finding it hard to believe he let things go that far with the werewolf. All the touches. The kisses. What was he thinking? That's the thing though, Stiles wasn't. Glancing at Scott, whose body has stopped shaking about ten minutes ago, Stiles wonders just what Peter has done to get his best friend in such a state. Scott just seems asleep now but his face is still contorted in pain, lips pressed into a thin line.

Stiles starts the engine after buckling Scott up, driving as fast as he can away from those damn woods. As he looks at the scenery passing by around him, his thoughts drifts back to the alpha against his will, to those damn blue eyes and those deceiving lips—much softer than they seem. He keeps having the same thoughts—it's nothing new now—the same questions, the same doubts over and over again. He likes the attention Peter gave him but he's not gay and he doesn't want that kind of attention coming from a man who's almost old enough to be his father; a man who also happens to be a werewolf, a monster who has killed and will kill again. Having come up with all these arguments, Stiles still can't shake the feeling that Peter might be right, that he could actually like the older man. Peter seemed so genuine and sincere; and it scares Stiles a little. Peter is the enemy and that fact alone sends thrills through him. He shouldn't be excited when contemplating betrayal and he wonders if this is the kind of rush people seek when they play double agents.

He could be bisexual after all. The thought crosses his mind all of a sudden. He's had his doubts—who hasn't?—and he's had his share of glances at the guys at school but never took this interest seriously. It's not like he's found any guy very attractive, except for a few exceptions and even then, he never had the raging need to copulate with them like he did with Lydia. Okay, so maybe he's had a thought or two about Danny. But who isn't attracted to Danny? He's pretty good looking, and an all around nice guy; and Stiles knows for a fact that some girls from school have cried at night over Danny being gay. And isn't now the perfect time for Stiles to figure things out about his sexuality anyway? Nothing's impossible after all, and Stiles isn't a narrow-minded kind of a guy—hell, he's embraced his best friend being a werewolf, so what is bisexuality compared to that?

Still, it doesn't mean that experimenting with a psychotic werewolf who, by the way, is out for blood, is anywhere near okay. It definitely is  _not._  Stiles should stay away from Peter. And come to think of that, Danny should stay away from Derek too. God, what's up with the Hales and their attraction to teenage boys who aren't even of legal age yet? There's something wrong with them. But back to the matter at hand, Stiles will just have to resist Peter's inappropriate touches whenever he sees him-which he doesn't all that often anyway. And it's not like Stiles is craving Peter's touch or anything, so he's fine. Yeah, Stiles has nothing to worry about, ignoring the way his leg twitches at the mere thought of Peter's hands on him.

With this newfound determination, Stiles calms down by the time he drives back into town, and Scott finally comes to. Worried for his friend, Stiles pulls over in front of a convenient store, a couple miles away from their neighborhood.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Stiles puts a hand on Scott's shoulder but the latter flinches at the touch and jerks away, surprising Stiles a little bit with the abrupt gesture. He worries even more about whatever Peter did to Scott.

"Yeah, give me a sec," Scott blinks fast and rubs at his eyes relentlessly, squeezing them hard. "I c-I can't get these images out of my head, it's like they're burned in the back of my eyelids."

"What images?"

"Memories. Of the fire. The aftermath. Derek's sister," Scott heaves a shaky breath, leaning his head back on the headrest, eyes still shut. Stiles can't even imagine the horrors Scott must have seen, can hardly believe it's ever happend at all. It's been so long and yet it feels like it was just yesterday that he learned of the fire that killed almost an entire family. The tragedy of two siblings become orphans. Stiles was barely ten but he still remembers it.

"Let's go, I'm fine," Scott finally says, throwing his head back against the headrest, eyes shut and shoulders relaxed. Stiles nods, taking one last look at Scott before starting the engine-only to have Scott grabbing his arm out of the blue, his grip is so hard and the movement so sudden that Stiles yelps and jerks in his seat.

"What the hell, man?" Damn it, it's going to leave bruises, he thinks, gazing up at his best friend and worry taking over as he sees shock and dread painted all over Scott's face.

"Didn't you just hear? I just heard a gunshot-no, two, no, wait, three! It's Derek's voice, he's been shot!" Scott exclaims hurriedly and Stiles doesn't need to be told twice as he pulls his jeep back onto the road, following Scott's instructions. Stiles quickly realizes they're driving back to their neighborhood and Stiles prays to God it's just the Argents going after their game. It's a horrible thought but Stiles would rather the explanation be it than some random shooter who could possibly be going after his father. Even if his father probably isn't off work yet, Stiles can't help but think of him first. He's literally scared every second of every day his father is out working, always coming up with the worst scenarios imaginable. But no. This can't be involving his father, he can't lose him too.

"Danny's been shot too," Scott mutters, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts and he lets out a curse. "It's Allison's aunt."

Stiles almost wants to breathe out in relief at that, glad that his father is most likely safe and not soaking in a pool of blood somewhere. He's also glad his father isn't the shooter, he would've become target number one on Peter's list. But Stiles would rather not think about that, his father has nothing to do with these shootings, end of story.

They come up to the scene pretty fast and by the time they get there, they can see Kate already dragging Derek and Danny's lifeless bodies, along with what Stiles assumes are fellow hunters. He can't believe they can pull this off in broad daylight—okay, so the sun is setting but still, it's not dark out yet. What are their neighbors doing? This looks really bad and Stiles has no idea what to do so he just drives by and pretends he didn't see anything until he reaches his own house a few blocks further from Danny's.

"What are you doing? Pull over!" Scott shakes his shoulder, decidedly not thinking clearly.

"And then what? You're going to take them all by yourself? They're armed, against  _werewolves_ ," Stiles tries to reason with Scott. They already got Derek and Danny, he doesn't want them to get his best friend too. Stiles pulls over in the driveway of his house and tries to think of what to do. He's scared and he has every right to be. Poor Danny. Stiles feels even worse now. First he gets kidnapped by Peter and now by the Argents? And all of this happens the day after Stiles gets him involved with Derek and their mess. This is not a coincidence. This is Stiles' fault and he has a hard time processing this.

"We can't just sit here," Scott gets out of the jeep, prompting Stiles to follow after him. Scott is right, they have to do something. Stiles has to do something to make things right, he owes that much to Danny. "And I'm pretty sure they saw us anyways."

"Hold on, we can't just dive in without a plan," Stiles says, even if he has no idea of what they could possibly do. They'd need Peter's help, he thinks spontaneously. Honestly, he could call the police, but he doesn't want his father to get involved. It's selfish but he knows that getting his dad caught in between would lead to no good. Hunters and werewolves alike wouldn't take anyone getting between them really well, Stiles is sure. "We should follow them, locate where they're taking Derek and Danny and ask for Peter's help."

"What? No, are you insane? What's up with you and Peter anyway, huh? Why was he all up in your space? Are you two-"

"No!" Stiles cuts him off before he can say anything else. He's trying to move on, to forget whatever happened with Peter and Scott brings it up again? No. Stiles tries to clear his mind, taking a deep breath to calm down. "There's nothing between me and Peter, okay? He's a sociopath, and a killer, what did you want me to do? I didn't want to upset him, I can't heal like you, I would  _die_ , for real."

"All right,  _fine_ , but this conversation isn't over," Scott warns him, eyes glaring at him. Stiles understands him, in a way, he would question himself too, considering how much he's actually enjoyed Peter's touch—even if he's tried denying it ever since it happened.

"Get back in the car," Scott grunts. "Hurry, I can already hear their engines starting."

"Could you tell which car they're in?" Stiles asks as he starts his jeep, Scott settling beside him.

"Yeah, I think so," Scott nods. "There aren't many cars driving around here anyway."

It barely takes them a few seconds on the road before they see a black SUV ahead of them, Scott confirming he can hear many heartbeats inside. Stiles looks for the plate's number, to trace it back if he ever needed to but sees none—it really shows how trustworthy these hunters are, Stiles mulls. He remains a few feet behind the SUV so as to not look like they're tailing them—which they are, and he cringes at how conspicuous they seem. As he looks around him, on the pavement on their right, just a few yards behind the SUV, he can see—

"Is that a wolf?" Scott finishes Stiles' thought out loud, as though they're functioning in sync, noticing everything at the same time. It  _is_  a wolf. There's a wolf running after the black vehicle with quite a graceful stealth, Stiles reckons, considering how the wolf's fur is entirely white, jumping from behind bushes to trees.

"Do you think this is a werewolf?" Stiles asks Scott, figuring his best friend might be more apt to answer that question than him. To him, the wolf just looks like a regular wolf, nothing particular about it. And it's following the SUV, just like them, that much is obvious.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, gee, I don't know, with your super wolf powers?" Stiles rolls his eyes, refraining from actually laughing.

"Hah hah, very funny," Scott replies drily, looking back at the wolf. "I honestly don't know."

Silence falls over them and Stiles hates it. He'd usually try to fill that void by talking but he just has too much on his mind to make small talk. He blows out a gust of relief as another car puts itself between them and the Argents. It makes their tailing a little bit more discrete. He tried putting some distance between their cars but they took too many turns at this point for this to be coincidental. But they don't seem to have raised any suspicion, thankfully. So far, so good. Stiles really hates dealing with these stressful situations. Even if he does seem to be handling them well on the surface, he's actually pretty anxious the whole time. As they follow the car further out of town, Stiles' worries grow even more and he can't help but wish Peter was there with him—which is ridiculous, because Peter is more dangerous than helpful. As they turn around a corner, Stiles gets a better look of the white wolf.

"Look, in the wolf's mouth!" Stiles points out, his arm stretching in front of Scott. "These are scrubs, right?"

"Yeah," Scott confirms, squinting his eyes at the animal. "Stiles, watch out!"

Looking back ahead of him, Stiles sees a truck charging at them, forcing him to steer the wheel completely to the right to avoid a fatal collision, forcing Stiles to pull the jeep over the side of the road.

Coming down from the rush and fear of this near-death experience takes Stiles a couple minutes. Squeezing his eyes shut, he breathes heavily, his heart beating fast, his face cold and sweaty. Blue eyes. He can't stop seeing blue eyes in his mind, and it's driving him crazy. Scott is in the same state as him, if the silence is anything to go by. Needless to say, they lose track of the hunters but as he opens his eyes again, Stiles can still catch a glimpse of the white-fur blur far ahead.


End file.
